<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Croods: A New Adventure by HansSolo98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766102">The Croods: A New Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansSolo98/pseuds/HansSolo98'>HansSolo98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Croods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Dreamworks, F/M, Family, Geep, Members, Sexy Times, The croods - Freeform, Twins, eep and guy, love making, mature audiences, raising, the bettermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansSolo98/pseuds/HansSolo98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eep &amp; Guy realize their sudden position as new parents, what will the Croods  and the Bettermans  do to help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eep/Guy (The Croods)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Oh Boy Here We Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work-in progress story. Not sure where I am going to take it, but as long as I’m still obsessed with DreamWorks The Croods, then this story will continue on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you certain” a nervous Guy Crood asked his mate, Eep Crood. The two had been in their little bedroom, attached to the mansion that the Bettermans’ built themselves long ago. After a frivolous, heated session of love making and kisses galore, the two had settled down and started to cuddle. However, Eep shared a secret she had been keeping for a while now.</p>
<p>“I’m certain, Guy! I mean, all the signs are there: Morning sickness, cravings, and my belly is getting bigger and I’m positive that I haven’t been eating more than usual?” Eep asked out loud, though she left it as a question when she started to examine her normal eating patterns. </p>
<p>“Oh man, what are we gonna do Eep? We can’t be parents yet. It hasn’t even been over three months since we moved out!” Guy exclaimed as he waved his hands around, startled and excited at the same time. Eep sighed and moved to dress herself in her usual cave man attire. </p>
<p>“Guy, we don’t have any other choice. I’ll talk to Mom and Hope, but I think we have to face the facts that I’m pregnant.” Eep declared as she moved to head towards the door. Suddenly, she felt a pair of skinny arms wraps themselves around her waist. </p>
<p>“ Don’t worry Babe. It’ll all work out. Let’s just talk to Ugga first to see what we can do.” Guy said as he kissed the nape of Eep’s neck. The cave woman sighed pleasurably as her new mate left a trail of cool kisses down her neck, then below her chest all the way to her navel. As Guy started to tenderly kiss Eep’s belly, he looked up with a huge, dorky grin. </p>
<p>“Maybe this was fate, Eep? Maybe we are meant to be parents so soon. Just think, little Guy’s and Eep’s running around here. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?” </p>
<p>Eep and Guy could only imagine. </p>
<p>———————————————-</p>
<p>Filing out with plates and bowls of delicious foods, the Croods and Bettermans sat at the round, wooden table that was perched outside on the balcony of the attached kitchen. This dinner-time event was always usual, per se that the neighbors enjoyed each other’s company and that Grug Crood could still be in contact with his adult daughter and newly founded son-in law. Together, it all came to be a perfect scenario for the families. </p>
<p>“Ahem, so Grug, Ugga, and company. Hypothetical question but what would you think if Eep and I were to.......” Guy droned out as he nervously picked at his plate, Eep mimicking him. </p>
<p>“Well say it, champ. We don’t got all day!” Phil Betterman chanted as the table group laughed at the shaky couple. However, unbeknownst to them all, Ugga Crood sensed trouble brewing, but kept to herself.</p>
<p>“Yea, whatcha gotta say, son?” Grug asked as he chomped away at his food, licking his fingers while he was at it. Guy nervously shifted in his seat as Eep patted his knee, deciding to speak up on behalf of her mute mate. </p>
<p>“Well dad, we were just wondering if starting a family is a good time for us all now? I mean, we finally found Tomorrow and Guy and I were just thinking that maybe it’s the right time to have a baby. You know, since we are technically together!” Eep said confidently. However, the faces that were shared around the table were all but encouraging. </p>
<p>“Well, you guys have only been “technically” together for, what like one or two months now?” Grug nervously said as he stopped eating and started paying more attention to his daughter’s wording. </p>
<p>“Three months, to be exact!” Guy spoke up, but immediately regretted as he looked about at the annoyed faces of his relatives and neighbors. </p>
<p>“Well I think it would be wonderful if you two had a baby! They would be the most adorable creature in the world!” Dawn Betterman cheered as she raised her glass in the air. Nobody joined her. </p>
<p>“Guys, I think it might just be too early, you know what I mean?” Hope Betterman said as she sipped on her water glass and glanced over at the other Croods, who were all nervously batting at their plates and chomping away at the flower arrangements. </p>
<p>“ Eep, Guy. Let’s have a quick chat after dinner.” Ugga Crood stated. Nobody asked any more questions after that.</p>
<p>————————————————-</p>
<p>“How long have you known, mom?” Eep asked Ugga as she, Guy and Ugga Crood gathered together in a small, non-conventional room of the tree top house privately.</p>
<p>“Eep, I’ve been through three pregnancies already. Don’t you think I would know when something was stirring. Besides, you two are adults with hormones. It was bound to happen sometime or another” Ugga said casually as she crossed her arms and looked at her daughter and son-in law. </p>
<p>“Well, what should we do?” Guy asked as he looked at Eep and Ugga with utter nervousness and questions galore. </p>
<p>“Well, first thing is that we should monitor Eep and the baby, just in case something occurs where the pregnancy might end prematurely. Eep, you said that your symptoms started two weeks ago?” Ugga asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, and they were pretty bad!” Eep sighed as she attempted to hold her dinner in as a new wave of nausea hit her immediately. Guy caressed Eep and looked to Ugga for support and assistance.</p>
<p>“Guy, you’ll need to be on top of Eep’s condition. Make sure that she’s comfortable and all that, cause when you carry a baby in you for nine months, it takes a toll on you physically AND mentally too!” Ugga added and she assisted by helping Eep to her feet and walking alongside the duo back to their home across the bridge that separated the Betterman and Croods home from Eep and Guy’s abode. </p>
<p>“Well, this is going to be an adventure!” Guy and Eep declared together as they looked at each other with a startling, but reassuring glance. </p>
<p>After all, what could go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: New Changes are Happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some little tidbits into Eep and Guy’s life, with the knowledge of Eep’s pregnancy &amp; Grug still not knowing, yet!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seriously thought I, for some reason see Eep and Guy as being that couple who continuously make love (or however you define sexual intimacy). This is why, for most if not all chapters will feature this “ahem, activity”. If that’s not for you, then I suggest to stop reading this story. </p>
<p>But please don’t cause I want to see DreamWorks make an animated baby for Eep and Guy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what are we doing again?” Guy asked sheepishly as he, Eep and Ugga crowded in Eep and Guy’s bedroom. The trio were conjuring up a plan as to how to tell Grug about Eep’s new pregnancy announcement.</p>
<p>“Why can’t we just tell him, mom? I’m sure he’ll get it eventually” Eep commented though she meekly was able to raise herself up from her “puking bowl” (as Guy named it) and sat cross-legged in her mate’s lap. Guy slowly rubbed small circles on Eep’s now protruding stomach, trying to calm her nerves down as he could feel her shake in his lap.</p>
<p>“Because he won’t get it. He still can’t get past that you”re not with us anymore, Eep. He still sees you as his little girl, and I’m pretty sure knowing the fact that you and Guy “ahem, did it”, I just don’t think he’ll understand right away not to kill Guy instantly.” Ugga explained as she went to get a glass of water for her ailing daughter. </p>
<p>“Ugh, I feel so sick. How didn’t I know that babies can make you feel so miserable” Eep whined as she laid down in Guy’s lap, her head on his knees and her wild, untamed hair sprawled on his chest. Guy smiled down at his mate and drew shapes on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Babe. Things will work out. I’m sure of it!”. Returning with the water, Ugga sat next to her daughter and son-in law and started to strategize a plan. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll see if we can slowly introduce this pregnancy to Grug without too much of a surprise. Guy, just be sure to care for my little girl. She’ll need you more than ever now!” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Ugga. I am honored to care for Eep. I mean, what could go wrong?”</p>
<p>———————————————</p>
<p>“GUY! WHERE ARE YOU?” A screaming Eep shouted out into the fields of the Bettermans land. Guy, knowing full well what his mate wanted groaned and trudged his way back to their hut, half expecting an angry (and feral) Eep to pounce on him and rip his trousers off. Fortunately, and unfortunately as much as Eep attempted to care for herself as the pregnancy grew its time on her, she was finding that there were some side effects that suddenly demanded her mate’s attention more often. One of which was constant love making. Coming back to the hut, Guy walked inside his and Eep’s bedroom knowing full well that that was where she would be waiting for him. Coming to the door, he opened it slowly.</p>
<p>“Hey sweetie, how are you?” Guy smiled nervously as he held his arms and folded them across his tiny body. Exactly what he imagined was what he came across when he entered their bedroom. A nude and glowing Eep awaiting for him to come and rectify her demands and pleasure her senseless.</p>
<p>“Hey you! I was waiting for you to come back. What took you so long?” </p>
<p>“You know, don’t you think we’ve been “ahem, doing it” a lot more often than we should?”. </p>
<p>Eep laughed heartily and crawled her way to the edge of the bed, grabbing Guy by his waist and pulling him into a long awaited kiss. After letting go, she threw Guy on the bed and straddled him, her body hovering above his.</p>
<p>“Dawn says this is all normal, plus there’s no such thing as “doing it too much”! Besides, I thought you were enjoying it as much as I was?” Eep questioned the man under her. Guy smiled and stroked Eep’s cheek, pulling her in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“I know. It’s just that I’m afraid that with all of our “activities” that your dad will catch on! Shouldn’t we be more discrete about our “meetings”?.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not!” Eep declared. “I love you more than anything, and I’m fully ready to show the world what we are capable of doing every single day until this baby comes out!”. Guy, laughing alongside his glowing mate hugged her and kissed her tentatively. He looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. </p>
<p>He could learn to enjoy their “activities” more.</p>
<p>—————————-</p>
<p>“Why do I have to wear this?” Eep asked as she stared into the mirror, her stomach growing everyday and her new outfit clearly showing it off.</p>
<p>“Because it’ll be more comfortable, and somewhat more conservative than your cave man dress. Besides, this looks absolutely adorable on you!” Hope commented as she walked beside Eep and held onto her shoulders, shaking her lightly and the pregnant woman started intensely into her reflection and judged her “new look”.</p>
<p>“Wow Eep! This looks amazing on you,” Dawn said as she sat down on an ottoman and squeezed with joy. If anyone was taking this pregnancy more intensely than anyone, it was Dawn.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I just don’t know if this is me?” Eep questioned her new outfit. Outfitted with a pair of blue overalls and a yellow undershirt (take a look at Mamma Mia’s young Donna. That’s what I’m thinking) Eep was twirled around and presented amongst her family and neighbors, minus Grug who was still out of the loop about his daughter’s pregnancy. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry darling. This will be a lot more useful for you as your tummy gets bigger” Hope said as she admired her skillful craft of outfit matching. </p>
<p>———————</p>
<p>As Guy and Eep finished, once again another love making session the two sprawled themselves across their bed and breathed heavily. Eep turned her body towards Guy and started drawing lines down his bare arms.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this baby is actually going to happen! I assumed something would go wrong the first month, but it’s been three now and it just keeps on getting bigger. I wonder  who it will look like?” Eep questioned out loud. Guy stared up at the ceiling of the hut and thought to himself. </p>
<p>“I think it should look like you the most. You carried it so you should get the recognition” Guy chuckled. </p>
<p>“Remember, we both contributed so I think it should be at least a half in half situation. Maybe one side looks like you and the other me?”</p>
<p>“Ha! Maybe it’ll have your hair and my brain” Guy said as he cuddled Eep in his arms. The two continued to laugh, but internally they both were freaking out. Knowing that, for as long as babies usually grow that they still have six months left to prepare (and tell Grug the news) that they soon realized that a new addition would be added to their small family. Of course they both knew that, realistically the Croods and Bettermans would have absolutely no problem with helping the duo out. However, it was the disruption that his new baby would eventually cause for them. And, of course it’s safety within this perilous, unpredictable world. </p>
<p>“Hey Guy, do you think I’ll make a good mom?”</p>
<p>“Eep, I think you’ll be the most amazing mom there ever was!”. </p>
<p>———————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: A Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a little more sexually graphic towards the end, so just be aware!</p>
<p>Also I’m not sure how many chapters there will be but as long as more ideas keep flooding my mind then the longer these chapter, and the story will be!</p>
<p>Enjoy and thanks for all of the support!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was is fate that the two had met each other so long ago? Was it ironic that it all had to do with fire? Either way, one thing was for sure and it’s the love that Guy and Eep Crood have for each other. Now, they were going to expand their little family and they definitely weren’t prepared for all that was to come.</p>
<p>As Guy awoke, he turned to his side and stared at his amazing tiger girl. There she was, sleeping peacefully (after throwing up all of last night) so the little sleep she got really brought out her features that weren’t as prominent as some other ones since the pregnancy; Her bright eyes were now sunken with heavy dark bags under her lids, her skin clammy and pale at times, and her back always aching and giving her stress. To Guy, if he could take all the pain that the baby was causing to his wife he would magically make it all disappear! However, even he knew that all beautiful things must go through pain at times, including his Eep and now the baby that laid inside her.</p>
<p>As her eyes slowly started to blink open, Guy immediately gave a large smile and stroked Eep’s rosy cheeks. </p>
<p>“Good morning sleepy head. Any good dreams this time?” Guy asked kindly as he vaguely remembered the previous nights of Eep’s sudden night terrors that were acting too profoundly in her usual non-disruptive sleep patterns. </p>
<p>“Only good dreams this time. All I could think about is holding my baby, singing it songs and taking it for all sorts of adventures!” Eep proudly proclaimed as she stretched her arms and gathered her husband in her arms, Guy’s head now resting on Eep’s lap as she stroked his messy hair and started to redo his iconic ponytail. The sun started to shine right through the couple’s windows, lighting the dark room up as the light kissed itself upon the walls and floors of the tiny bedroom. </p>
<p>“What do we got planned for today? I was thinking of helping Dawn out with some of her chores, then taking Chunky for another joyride” Eep said as she ran her fingers through Guy’s  wavy brown locks. </p>
<p>“Don’t you just want to stay in bed? Maybe we can take a day off. Plus we’ve been helping our families out all this week. Let’s just take time for ourselves now, especially since the baby is nearly coming” Guy commented as he switched positions and held onto Eep in his lap, swirling his fingers into different assorted shapes across her protruding belly. Eep laughed at the ticklish gesture and batted Guy’s hands away.</p>
<p>“Well, what would we do in bed that would be any fun?”</p>
<p>Guy chuckled and gave a small peck on Eep’s plump lips. Then, he whispered in her ear “I know just the thing.”</p>
<p>Needless to say the two didn’t get out of bed until the afternoon hit, and the Croods &amp; Bettermans started to question where the duo was at.</p>
<p>—————————————————-</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh this hurts so much!” Eep loudly proclaimed as she, Dawn and Guy were walking along the trails of the Bettermans land. While the trio were out collecting food for their dinner tonight, the rest of the families said that they wanted to work on the nursery for the baby. Unfortunately, Eep’s cramps were acting up and giving her troubles at the moment. </p>
<p>At this time, Grug was informed of Eep’s pregnancy and, while he had a strange urge to want to strangle Guy for impregnating his daughter so soon he eventually came to accept the reality of the situation and, no sooner than Eep’s belly became twice its size that Grug became more of a doting grandfather than he was beforehand as just a father. In all actuality, if anyone was more excited for this baby to come it was probably Grug. </p>
<p>“We’re almost home, hun. Once we get back I’ll draw a bath and get you some of Mrs Bettermans’s medicinal herbs” Guy commented as he held onto Eep’s hand and guided her across the pathway, Dawn right beside them carrying the baskets of delicious foods they collected that day. </p>
<p>“Wow, I can’t believe it’s been six months already! Before you know it that baby will be out of you soon girl!” Dawn chuckled as she assisted with her friends in helping Eep up the hill and towards the elevator (as Eep was unable to climb the trees anymore due to her belly). </p>
<p>“Ah man. I just wish this baby would come out now. It’s becoming so tiresome to have to carry it around all day. Plus my back aches and my breasts hurt so much!” Eep complained as the trio almost reached the wooden elevator. As Guy went to grab the doors, they heard a shout from behind them.</p>
<p>“Wait! We”re not done yet! You guys can’t go up until we’ve finished the nursery” a distressed Hope Betterman shouted as she approached the trio, taking her daughter’s arm and guiding her away from the elevators.</p>
<p>“Cmon Dawn, you can help me carry these flowers and leaves up. Eep and Guy, just go rest your pretty selves until we’re done ok!” Hope sweetly exclaimed as she and Dawn walked away. Eep turned to Guy and huffed loudly. </p>
<p>“Well, now what are we going to do?”</p>
<p>———————————</p>
<p>At this point it was becoming ridiculous how much “love making” Guy and Eep were doing. Beforehand, once they obtained their own home and privacy the two were practically horny animals all the time. To be honest, everyone saw it coming as the duo never had the privacy beforehand to explore each other’s bodies. Now, they knew every inch of one another. </p>
<p>( FYI THIS SCENE IS JUST A TAD BIT MORE SEXUALLY GRAPHIC SO I WOULD SUGGEST TO STOP READING NOW AND COME BACK SOON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS!)</p>
<p><br/>As Guy slowly rolled his hips and placed each hand over the sides of Eep’s head, he breathed out loud and continued his progress. For one thing, while some would say Eep is the more dominant player in the relationship, Guy took the lead when it came to the bedroom.  Stroking his sweaty forehead, Eep adjusted herself and took the pain and pleasure that her husband offered.</p>
<p>“Heh, didn’t think we come back to this place after this morning’s round?” Guy laughed slightly as he positioned to go in further. Eep groaned and wrapped her legs around Guy’s bare body, his paint markings shining as the sun cloaked the couple’s naked bodies. </p>
<p>“Yeah, to be honest I didn’t even think we be doing so much of “this” once I got pregnant. I assumed it would hurt more, but it just feel so amazing and perfect now!” Eep commented, then immediately followed up with a loud moan. She covered her mouth and looked up into Guy’s smiling face, finally chuckling at her lack of discretion. Guy took Eep’s hands away and bent down for a kiss, his tongue dancing in her mouth as he explored her chest and stroked her swollen belly once more. </p>
<p>“Do you think there could be more than one kid in here? Your belly is just so large that I’m thinking we somehow procreated a mammoth!” Guy laughed heartily as he gently knocked on Eep’s pregnant stomach and gave it plenty of kisses. Eep chuckled and stretched to accommodate her husband’s “ahem- position in her at the moment”. </p>
<p>“I hope not! I don’t think I could handle twins, especially if Sandy is already enough as she is as a four year old!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so is anyone else really hoping Dreamworks makes an animated baby for Eep &amp; Guy?</p>
<p>Or is that just me?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: An Angry Couple who can’t see Eye to Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eep and Guy are getting ready as they only have three months left. But it seems like they aren’t seeing eye to eye on certain things!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another sexual chapter that involves consensual angry sex. If that’s not for you then I suggest to either go back and read another chapter, or wait for the next one to come out soon. </p><p>And thanks for the Kudos and support! Please leave comments if you want to see something added in this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having been introduced to more modern technology and other inventions, the Bettermans have certainly been a very substantial influence to the caveman Crood family. Now, with a new addition being added in three months the families wanted to come together and create a special room for Eep and Guy’s little baby. However, with Eep still attached to her family’s ways of closeness and special forms of bonding (ie the sleep pile they notoriously were known for &amp; Guy especially hated), the new mom was weary about her baby being separated from her. Ugga Crood especially was not into the idea of what Hope and Phil called “a crib” which would essentially be a baby cage. Alongside this, the crib would lack the parental love and support that the Crood family grew up with, such as sleeping with the newborn. Yet, Hope Betterman detested the idea of the baby being in Eep and Guy’s bed as they could act as a danger to the baby’s safety if they happened to roll over and smush it flat! And so the new parents agreed that a nursery would be appropriate instead. </p><p>“Don’t you think this is all too much? I mean, the baby doesn’t need a whole lot, does it?” Eep questioned Hope and Phil as they moved the wooden, bamboo furniture they gathered and created around the small room. The large square window that sat at the north side of the room was brightly lit with the sun’s rays, illuminating a marvelous sight that truly was going to be the perfect nursery. </p><p>“Eep darling, taking care of a baby is a lot of hard work. You’ll need all this stuff just to get through the first couple of months, then we’ll have to start thinking about toys and baby gates once it starts to crawl!” Hope exclaimed happily as she prepared to move the new crib to the front of the window, where “the light will do good for the baby’s well being”. </p><p>“I just don’t think it’s necessary that we have all this stuff. I mean won’t the baby just need to be fed and changed?” Eep asked as she sighed and sat down from a hard day’s labor of preparing the nursery and helping Dawn and Guy get supplies for tonight’s dinner feast. </p><p>“Eep I think that Hope has good ideas when it comes to raising a baby in this day in age. It’s a lot of work to raise a newborn, and believe me when I tell you it’s not just feeding and changing diapers!” Ugga said as she rubbed her daughter’s sore back and went back to helping Hope move the changing table and rocking chair. </p><p>If Eep knew one thing, it’s that this baby would be entirely spoiled!</p><p>———————————-</p><p>“Ugh! My back is killing me! When will this thing come out?” Eep exasperatedly yelled as she and Dawn sat at a nearby waterfall, rinsing their feet and eating snacks from their picnic basket. Chunky sat near them, taking small sips and relaxing in the shade. From the request of Eep, who was fed up with her families and Guy’s overbearing protection over her, she asked Dawn if they could escape for a while. Hopefully know one will notice that their gone for a little bit!</p><p>“What do you think the baby will be? Do you want a boy or girl, or what will it’s name be?” Dawn excitedly asked as she munched on a piece of foreign fruit and filled her water bottle up as she sat next to her best friend, who at the moment was laying down and soaking up the warmth of the sun. </p><p>“To be honest, I don’t care. I just want the baby to be healthy. I mean, Guy and I haven’t even thought of names yet!” Eep exclaimed as she took her arms and folded them behind her head. However, here and Dawns “girl time” would be short lived as the two heard a very angry voice shouting out from the Bettermans land.</p><p>“EEP! WHERE ARE YOU?” a very familiar voice screamed out into the distant. </p><p>Eep and Dawn shuddered as the two glanced at Chunky, then between each other. If they knew one thing, it’s that you never make Guy angry. Ever!</p><p>———————————-</p><p>*WARNING! VERY SEXUAL SCENE IS NEXT! IF THAT’S NOT YOUR THING THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR GO BACK AND LOOK AT THE TAMER ONES INSTEAD!*</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
After coming back to hers and Guy’s home, she was subjected to a long lecture from Guy about “taking too many risks” when she is pregnant and that she’s not making smart choices. Eep, on the other hand retaliated against her husband, stating that she needs space from time to time and that riding Chunky would not be the end of the world for her or the baby. </p><p>While Guy was not having any of it, Eep immediately went to her bedroom to get away from him, though she wasn’t expecting what was to come next. </p><p>“Ugh, Guy it’s not that big of a deal! We were only out for like 20 minutes. Not even, OH GOD!!!” Eep groaned loudly as she melted into Guy’s embrace, buckling her hips against his as he rolled and positioned himself further into her. While they didn’t do it often, angry sex was apart of Eep and Guy’s love life when the two weren’t seeing eye to eye. Consequently, since her pregnancy Eep was mad and horny all the time, which resulted in Guy always giving his wife what she needed, but also getting a little mad from time to time with her impatience and high expectations. However, he decided to lead this session since he was pretty pissed about his wife endangering herself, and his wife was equally pissed about her sudden limitations due to her pregnancy. </p><p>“Eep, I just don’t want you getting hurt out there. The world is dangerous and not safe for a pregnant girl OH MY!!!” Guy sighed as he came to his senses and exceeded his pleasure senses, slowly rolling his hips more and taking hold of Eep’s legs, spreading them far apart and setting them onto the bedsheets as he went in between her legs and started to pleasure her a different way (ahem I think you guys know what I mean).</p><p>“OH MY! OK, so what should I do? Just sit around all day and do nothing! I can’t do that Guy, that’s not me!”</p><p>“Yeah, but Eep you have to be careful and consider that you are carrying our baby right now. You’ll be able to go out exploring again and climb trees and all that stuff once the baby is born” Guy stated as he peered up from his spot, licking his lips clean and giving Eep a gentle kiss on her mouth. Eep started to cry, sitting up and Guy gathered her in his lap and rubbed her back. </p><p>“I can’t do this anymore. I’m sick of being pregnant. I just want it to be over with!” Eep sobbed into Guy’s chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry Eep. I know it’s hard for you right now, but we got this! Once these three months have past, and our baby is in your arms it’ll all be worth it and our lives will be back to normal” Guy said soothingly. Eep looked up into his eyes, staring at how marvelous they were. She gave him a weak smile and a small kiss on the lips. </p><p>Eep and Guy hoped that these next few months would go by fast. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: Only a Month Left to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They only have a month left before the cave baby comes. What will happen next to our infamous Dreamworks couple?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point I don’t think I can’t write a chapter without somehow getting Guy and Eep to have their sexy time together. So you’ll get a quick surprise at the end: Nothing graphic just some lighthearted sexy fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month is all they have until their little cave baby is born. Unfortunately, the families still have lots to do before the birth and one of which was to get Eep’s birthing room all ready. Yet, the cave girl was getting stressed by the minute with all the focus and attention being placed on her. It was undoubtedly an uncomfortable feeling she woke up with, especially since she was currently right next to one of her stressors as of now. </p>
<p>“Good morning beautiful” Guy whispered as he turned his head to face his very pregnant wife, who was rubbing her eyes and yawning quite loudly. </p>
<p>“Morning to you too, but can’t we sleep a little more?” Eep asked as she turned to face her husband and rubbed his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Can’t, we have to attend that birthing class your mom and Mrs. Betterman were planning for you. Then, we have to help Grug and Phil with the birthing room so that we can be prepared in case the baby comes early. So no sleeping in today!” Guy said encouragingly as he got up and stretched his body. Then, without a moments notice he swiped the blanket off of the bed that was covering Eep’s cold body, making her chillier and shaking dreadfully. </p>
<p>“Guy we can’t keep doing this. I’m sure everything will be alright. There’s no need to stress about this anymore!” Eep chattered as she went about trying to cover herself for warmth. Guy, seeing his wife cold went and sat on the bed again and wrapped his arms around Eep, giving her gentle kisses on the shoulders. </p>
<p>“Eep we have to be prepared. I know everything is stressful right now for you, but I know you can do this. We can do this together, for the baby” Guy soothingly stated as he rubbed Eep’s exposed belly. Without noticing her face, Eep dropped a few tears but rubbed them away. She needed to be strong, not only for everyone else but for her own sanity too.</p>
<p>“I’ll go start the bath. Come to me when you’re ready, ok.” Guy asked kindly as he got up and went towards the bathroom, where the sound of rushing water spilled into the bamboo tub. Eep slowly got up and rubbed her aching belly. </p>
<p>“I hope it’ll all be worth it, little cave baby.”</p>
<p>———————————————-</p>
<p>“Ok so Guy, you take Eep’s legs and start moving them up and down. Just like that, yes good. Eep are you feeling anything.” Hope asked as she centered around the couple, giving mild chants of encouragement as she, Ugga and Dawn led the “birthing class” as they called it. The whole point was to prepare Eep for the brutality of labor, a means to make her experience more comfortable.</p>
<p>“Am I doing this right? How are you Eep?” Guy nervously asked as he peddled Eep’s legs around in circles, his arms holding onto her strong calves and feeling the softness of her skin. Eep was laying down on a blanket while doing breathing exercises, guided by Dawn of course.</p>
<p>“And one and two and, no like this Eep! Inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale” Dawn ordered as she mimicked different breathing exercises. </p>
<p>“I am doing that Dawn! Ugh I can’t take this anymore, I want to be done!” Eep shouted loudly as she sat up and pushed Guy’s hands off of her legs, ready to get up and run away to a quiet, peaceful location. However, a bunch of hands immediately prevented her from getting up as they pushed her back onto the blanket.</p>
<p>“Eep I know this is difficult but we gotta do this, sweetie. It’ll help, I promise” Ugga said as she knelt down to her daughter’s eye level and gave  her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Eep, overcrowded with different emotions started to cry and hover into a ball shape.</p>
<p>“Hey Eep, it’ll be ok. We’re almost ready ok? Then we’ll be parents and have our little baby in our arms” Guy said kindly as he wiped Eep’s tears away and kissed her lips. </p>
<p>“I just can’t do this anymore” Eep thought to herself.</p>
<p>——————————————————</p>
<p>As the night became clear, the stars out and brightly shining in the sky Eep sat at her window in the bedroom and thought to herself. Today especially was tough as she was overwhelmed from the birthing class and couldn’t offer much help with the room preparations as she was having too rough of back pains and sore feet. In the end, she just sat in the medicinal bath (made from mint and other tea leaves) that Guy prepared for her and quietly bathed alone for an hour. </p>
<p>After she was done, she dried herself off and went to her window, where the wind was rushing and howling out, like the many different types of creatures she had encountered throughout her years, and eventual journey to the Bettermans land. She couldn’t believe how so much as happened once she and her family left the cave. Meeting Guy, falling in love and marrying him was definitely the most precious moments she held onto, but now she wasn’t so sure anymore. Not of her love for Guy, but of how this baby was going to fit into their lives. It would be a change, and now she wasn’t sure if she is prepared for it.</p>
<p>“Hey, how are you doing? Was the bath warm enough?” Guy asked as he entered the bedroom and sat next to Eep. </p>
<p>“Yea, thanks for that. I’m just thinking is all.” </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Guy asked questionably as he turned Eep around and rubbed her broad shoulders, his long fingers tending to the aching spots. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Just thinking I guess. About the baby and everything” Eep said and she slowly closed her eyes and concentrated on Guy’s masterful rubbing skills.</p>
<p>“Hey, I just thought of something too. We haven’t come up with names yet. Do you have any in mind?”</p>
<p>“Not really. I mean I don’t know what we could possibly name the kid. It’s got to be special and meaningful.”  Eep said. Guy thought to himself then spoke out loud. </p>
<p>“What about, um like a flower?” Guy suggested. </p>
<p>“Yea, that could work. Or what about stuff we’ve seen on our adventures. Like those animals we’ve encountered.”</p>
<p>Guy chuckled and started to braid Eep’s fluffy hair, as it had grown a couple inches longer from her pregnancy.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I want our kid to be called “punch monkey”, but’s it’s an idea I guess.”</p>
<p>Eep laughed and went to lie down on the bed, with Guy joining her shortly after. The two cuddled for a bit, their bodies wrapped amongst each other and their warmth radiating upon their bodies. </p>
<p>“Hey Guy?” Eep asked.</p>
<p>“Yea Eep?” </p>
<p>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Eep questioned him suggestively. Guy turned towards her and smirked, his goofy grin exploding upon his face. </p>
<p>“Do you want to take the lead this time.”</p>
<p>“Oh definitely!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: A Sensual Time Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eep and Guy share some private time together. However, they soon realize that the baby may be coming soon!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a shorter chapter but a fun one to write!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments if you want to see something happen in this story. I’m not sure when it’s going to be done but I do know we are getting towards the end. </p>
<p>I may make a story about Eep and Guy’s life with their little bundle of joy, but it’s to be determined at this point.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the day soon started to become dimmer, the sun changing to let the moon cover the sky and the Croods and Bettermans finishing their evening dinner, the families dispersed and went about their separate ways into their respective bedrooms. For Eep and Guy, the two were looking forward to having a night in together. As they were already imagining the warmth of their bodies huddled on the bed, sweat soaking through their skin and many kisses shared, the young couple couldn’t help but fast-walk to their little house.</p>
<p>Opening the door, Guy lead Eep to their bedroom where the two immediately started to take off their fur belts and boots. It was only an observation but Guy quietly stared at his beautiful wife, whose pregnancy glow finally came and it immediately shone all over her body. The way her belly stuck out, her clear and shiny skin illuminating off of the moon’s glow through their window, as well as her once wavy and bouncy red hair now having grown a few inches and had started to rest on her shoulders was brightly showing itself off had shown just how this baby changed Eep. It necessarily wasn’t for the better, as Eep was already amazing before as she was but this baby brought with it something that Guy didn’t realize Eep never had; it was the hard work and strain that her body was capable of handling, and in turn reciprocated just how amazing Eep truly was. </p>
<p>Coming over to his wife’s side, Guy threw his hands around Eep’s belly and rested his naked body against her back. Eep, on the other hand took her hands and held onto her husbands’s hands, their finger intertwined on her belly. </p>
<p>“You’re awesome Eep. I truly couldn’t have met anyone else who is as special as you are, and I’m so happy that you are the one to carry mine and your child within you” Guy whispered into Eep’s ear, a rush of hot breath covering Eep’s neck and causing a low moan to escape her mouth. </p>
<p>“And you are truly something mister. I cannot even imagine life without you and this baby” Eep said as she turned herself around and gave a small kiss onto Guy’s  lips. However, Guy insisted that the kiss last longer as he held onto Eep tightly and offered his tongue into her mouth, a dance having been brought between the two lovers. </p>
<p>No sooner had their kissing started had the two dropped onto their bed and made love to one another throughout the night. It was peaceful, quiet and sensual as Guy and Eep wrapped themselves around each other and continued their activity until dawn at hit.</p>
<p>—————————————</p>
<p>The sun started to show as Guy and Eep slowly started to wake up. While Eep was opening her eyes, Guy stretched his arms and yawned loudly. As the two previously had made love the previous night, they were very tired. However, they wouldn’t stop even if the world ended. For one thing, they were adults who sought for sex (and thus the baby came into the picture) but they also found their special activity to be enlightening as well as sensational, a picturesque moment that the two would share only for each other. In short, whatever happened in their bedroom stayed in the bedroom; anything that happens would be for Guy and Eep only.</p>
<p>“Guy, you are awesome last night. I couldn’t have asked for anything else in the world if it meant I couldn’t do whatever you did to me!” </p>
<p>Guy laughed heartily and cuddled himself against his cave girl. He kissed her cheek and started to draw circle on her belly. </p>
<p>“I didn’t even realize you could still raise your legs that high. That definitely was entertaining!” </p>
<p>The two shared a laugh and wrapped their bodies against each other, the warmth and sweat becoming profoundly apparent in their senses. </p>
<p>“I think a bath is in order. If we are going to help Dawn with the chores today we can’t be smelling as if we just ran a marathon” Guy chuckled while standing up onto his legs and started to walk to the bathroom. He turned towards the bed and rested himself again the frame of the bathroom door. </p>
<p>“I guess you”re right. I do feel as sticky too so I think a bath would help. Plus this baby is not stopping their kicking. Seriously though I think this baby will be as big as Thunk!” Eep exclaimed happily as she managed to get onto her sore feet and walked to Guy, wrapping her strong arms around his torso. As he ran his fingers through her hair, Eep gave a kiss onto Guy’s sweaty chest. She looked up at him mischievously with a smirk plastered on her face.</p>
<p>“Think we could do round ten in the bathtub?”</p>
<p>Guy laughed out loud and hugged Eep. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you! I can’t get enough of you Eep!” Guy happily stated as he kissed the top of Eep’s head. As he lead his wife into their bathroom, Guy went about starting the water as Eep went to sit on a stool nearby and relax her aching body. Then, she felt something. Something different, something that she hasn’t experience before with this pregnancy. Looking at Guy at he went about gathering the bath supplies, Eep groaned out loud and held onto her belly. However, she soon took notice of the clear liquid falling in between her legs. </p>
<p>“Guy” Eep exclaimed nervously.</p>
<p>“What is it Eep? Are you ok?” Guy asked as he turned around to face Eep. He, too noticed the liquid that fell onto the floor. He looked up at Eep with a nervous expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Guy, I think it’s time!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven: It’s Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s go time, Baby!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are starting to get to the end of this story everybody! I hope you all enjoyed it so far (I know I have)! </p>
<p>I’m thinking of making some one shots of the Croods, mainly EepxGuy but also some special moments for Dawn too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, just breathe Eep. You’re doing good!” Hope Betterman enthusiastically cheered as she peered between the cavegirl’s legs. After the incident where Eep and Guy, coming back from a frivolous night of pleasure and happiness soon found that Eep’s water had broken, the couple rushed to get their respective families and prepare for the birth. However, as this still is the cave day-in-age and the closet thing to modern civilization was through the examples of the Bettermans, no one really knew how to fully support Eep and whatever troubles may arise. Luckily enough as Ugga Crood and Hope were/are mothers who have had children before, they at least had experience with birthing preparations. </p>
<p>Soon, after assisting Eep to the labor room that sat next to Guy and Eep’s abode, everyone except for Hope, Dawn, Gran and Ugga were rushed outside to wait patiently for the newest member. Unfortunately, as permitted the females were to only be the ones to accompany the expecting mother, leaving the guys (and Guy literally) to have to be separated. Guy and Grug were especially having a hard time with this piece of cultural tradition. </p>
<p>“Ugga how far is she? Is Eep doing alright? Do you need any help at all?” Grug sadly asked as he talked in front of the wall that kept him from his wailing daughter. For any father to have to hear his daughter’s cries would be torture. Alongside Grug, Phil Betterman was patting the caveman’s back comfortingly as Guy paced back and forth between Thunk and the his fathers. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it! Why can’t I be in there with her?” Guy complained as he chewed his fingernails and hastened his steps. As Phil came over to comfort Guy, Grug sat in between Thunk (who was absentmindedly playing on his “window tablet”) and scooped Sandy into his arms. </p>
<p>“Guy, it’s just a thing that we all do to sacrifice for our women. Believe me, once you hear that first little cry your world will be shook!” Phil said cheerfully as he patted Guy’s back and gave the man a comforting hug. Guy, who was shaking from nervousness and anxiety couldn’t help but start crying. Not only was he and Eep separated from each other, but it was during one of their most special moments as a new family. He just couldn’t believe all of these traditions that the girls insisted they follow: Plus, even Eep said she didn’t want everyone in the room to be staring at her while she was in pain. Guy had to respect her wishes, especially if it meant that not only Eep and their future baby would be together healthy and happy.</p>
<p>————————————<br/>
Soon, roughly around midnight and after hours had passed between Eep’s water break and her painful labor, Dawn had came out of the room to visit the men, who were all trying their best to stay awake.</p>
<p>“Guys, you can go to sleep and we’ll come get you once the baby is here!” Dawn suggested. That immediately awoke everyone up with surprise. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Dawn sweetie. We’re more than happy to be out here until the baby comes. Just let us know if you need us for anything AHHHHH” yawned a very exhausted Phil and he rested himself against his buddy, Grug while supporting Guy’s head in his lap, who had went to sleep already. </p>
<p>“Dawn, just let us know when the time gets closer and we’ll wake up Guy. The least we can do is have him see Eep before he goes completely mad” Grug offered as he got up to stretch his large arms and rearranged Sandy in his hold and Thunk and Douglas on his shoulders. </p>
<p>—————————-</p>
<p>The room was dark and no light could be seen anywhere. Guy especially hated the dark, hence why he taught himself to create fire (though he had learned it previously from his family and the Bettermans). </p>
<p>“Hello, is anywhere here? Eep where are you?” Guy called out into the black abyss. Nothing except silence and a small echo could be heard. Then, without warning a cry called out to him.</p>
<p>“Guy, where are you? I need you!” a voice similar to that of Eep’s could be heard screaming out into the distance. Guy immediately started running in the direction of the voice, but was unable to find anything except more darkness. </p>
<p>“Eep! Where are you?” Guy screamed loudly even to where his voice croaked. He couldn’t see anything and was starting to panic.</p>
<p>“Guy, I have to go. Please take care of our baby!” Eep’s voice cried out. Guy without warning started running again and tried to call out for his wife, though no response was heard.</p>
<p>“EEP! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!” Guy cried intensely until he accidentally feel onto the dark floor. He slammed his fists and bawled, curling up into a ball and shaking miserably. </p>
<p>He was all alone, without Eep.</p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>“AHHH!” Guy screamed out loud as he was jolted from his nightmare. Grug and Phil, who were sleeping beside him sat next to each other unaware of Guy’s cry. </p>
<p>“Oh no!” Guy suddenly realized as he went and opened the door to the labor room. He found himself face to face with his worst nightmare.</p>
<p>“Guy! What are you doing in here!” Hope exclaimed nervously as she tried to cover up Eep. Guy went by the bedside and pushed the covers away, revealing Eep abnormally pale and flushed, a low breathing sound exhuming from her throat and her chest slowly rising up and down. Eep slowly opened her eyes and wiped the sweat away, taking her clammy hands and placing them onto Guy’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Did you have another nightmare babe?” Eep asked though her throat hurt painfully and her voice was like a croak. Guy, who soon realized that Eep was alright took her hands and gave them a kiss. The tears in his eyes slowly started to drop down onto his cheeks and Eep went and tried to wipe them away. She smiled weakly until another wave of pain hit her, causing her to yell out and clutch Guy’s hands.</p>
<p>“She’s getting close. Guy, you’re going to have to leave now!” Hope said as she assisted Ugga in keeping Eep’s legs separated and supported. </p>
<p>“No I can’t leave her! Please let me stay!” Guy pleaded. </p>
<p>“I think we can make an exception so long as you can be useful and help us out here. Go get some hot water with Dawn and make it quick! Towels too are needed now!” Ugga demanded as she and Hope went about assisting Eep as Guy and Dawn rushed out of the tiny hut to gather the needed supplies.</p>
<p>One hour later, the baby appeared. Through an agonizing night of terror and discomfort, Eep managed to push her little cave baby out safely. As Dawn went about cleaning the baby, Guy sat next to Eep’s headrest and gave her gently kisses on her forehead while combing her wild, untamed hair. </p>
<p>“You did it Eep! We’re parents now” Guy happily exclaimed through his tears of joy. Eep, glad that her hours of labor were over was just beginning to calm herself down until a gasp could be heard!</p>
<p>“You guys, I don’t think we’re done yet!” Ugga astonishingly stated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight: What a Surpise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter but I wanted to get it out there!</p>
<p>There is a surprise coming in Eep &amp; Guy’s future as newbie parents. What’ll happen next?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw this isn’t the ending chapter. Maybe one or two more will be posted, but it’s to be determined at this point.</p>
<p>I hope you all have enjoyed this series and I’m externally grateful that The Croods exists (as well as Ryan Reynolds and Emma Stone too)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re not done yet guys!” Ugga exclaimed happily as she helped Eep through her contractions, and finally to the last birth of Eep and Guy’s second child. What a surprise this turned out to be! Surprisingly, everyone from the Croods and the Bettermans to the lovely couple themselves couldn’t have foreseen this event happening. During the current time period, it was more common for females to only give birth to one child. However, twins were not an uncommon occurrence. </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! We have twins Eep!” Guy cheered through his tears as he was handed the first child as the second was being cleaned off. He looked into its small eyes, the fierce brown of his own eye color glistening off of his first daughter. As gently as he could, he gave the little baby a kiss on her forehead then proceeded to place her into her mother’s awaiting arms. </p>
<p>“What a beauty she is. I know she’ll be the best warrior there ever was” Eep softly stated as she rocked the crying child in her hold. Then, Dawn came by with the second baby and handed it off to Guy, who graciously accepted his first son. </p>
<p>“There are wonderful Eep. Thank you so much for them” Guy cried as he sat on the bed next to Eep and rocked his newborn son, whose hysterical crying soon diminished alongside his sister’s own tears. The babies soon grew quiet and fell asleep in their parents loving arms, the warmth of their gratitude and appreciation having been accepted and therefore embraced. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we did it Guy” Eep said happily as she gave her husband a small kiss on the lips and then kissed her own daughter on her forehead while gently feeling the baby’s small locks of red hair. She looked over next to Guy, who was slowly swaying the boy in his arms, noticing the small bits of brown poking out through his head and his little eyes opening to show a tinge of green color. </p>
<p>They, Guy and Eep Crood were a family of their own now. </p>
<p>———————————-</p>
<p>The night wasn’t going so well after the birth. Unfortunately, the babies continuously cried for anything! Whether it be hunger, wet diaper or boredom the twins wouldn’t stop their screeching.</p>
<p>“WAAAAAHHHHHH!” the twins  cried out loud as Guy and Eep attempted to rock them back to sleep. That specific night, a couple of days after Eep gave birth, the couple were bombarded by the Croods and the Bettermans who attempted to help anyway they could. Ugga and Hope would take timely positions for caring for the kids if Guy and Eep needed to rest while Grug and Phil would take over diaper duty (which they never looked forward to)! </p>
<p>“Ugh why won’t you stop crying?” Eep complained as she rocked her little boy in her arms back and forth, as Guy sat in the rocking chair holding his daughter firmly as she screamed out loud. To add, the newbie parents haven’t named their kids yet for they weren’t sure what names they could have.</p>
<p>“Keep rocking him, Eep. I’m sure they’ll  go to sleep soon” Guy yawned. Then, the little babies soon quieted down, their crying seizing to a stop.</p>
<p>“Finally! I thought they wouldn’t stop” Eep stated while putting the twins back into their respective cribs, then taking Guy’s hand and guiding him back to their bedroom to sleep.</p>
<p>“How long do you think before one of them wakes up again?” Guy asked as he stretched his arms far out and hopped onto the big bed with their new fluffy comforter (a gift made by Hope and Dawn in celebration for the twins).  Eep soon joined him as she put her night shirt on and snuggled close to her husband. Their bodies intertwined together and their warmth was shared. Guy gave a kiss to Eep’s head, then booped her nose playfully.</p>
<p>“BOOP!” Guy exclaimed happily. Eep gave him a quick peck on the lips then booped her husband’s nose back.</p>
<p>“BOOP to you too babe!”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it. This, all of this is so real. I can’t even imagine life without you or the babies Eep. Thank you so much!” Guy said as he hugged his wife tightly, embracing all of her in his hold. </p>
<p>“Guy, I think this is only the beginning. We’re not done yet!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>